


Angels

by Angiehimesan



Series: Fics from 2017 and before [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: “But in the end I learned it rains in hell, and angels could be bad.”- Kat Nestel[A repost from 2016 from my now dead Deviantart acc :’) ]
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Series: Fics from 2017 and before [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058288
Kudos: 13





	Angels

**Fuck."**

  
  
Aomine closed his eyes as his fingers pressed into flesh. His sweaty skin clung to the bedsheets under his back as he manoeuvred his body to support the one above his.  
Firm hands pushed down on his chest, keeping him still and using the broad surface as an anchor.  
  
  


_"Daiki."_

  
  
Dark blue eyes snapped open at the call of his name, landing on the figure above his own. His gaze shifted to the lower lip that was being tugged between teeth.  
Involuntarily, he swallowed thickly at the sight.  
He was rewarded with a sultry smirk.  
  
When was the last time he had access to such a view?  
  
His nails, already leaving imprints in your skin, dug even deeper as though he was subconsciously keeping you from moving away from him.  
Just incase you changed your mind...  
  
His lips parted, but your touch along the heated skin around his collarbones left him speechless. Your fingers rose, pressing against his open mouth. He moved his lips over the pads of your fingers, his teeth latching gently to the ends.  
  
Aomine was never this docile, submissive.  
Then again, you weren't this dominant before...  
  
  


_"What is it, Daiki?"_

  
  
As you leaned closer to him, Aomine became hyper aware of your pert nipples pressing against his chest.  
His tongue slid along his dry lips.  
You could feel the intensity of his self restraint through the increase in pressure on your hips.  
There were going to be marks if there weren't already.  
  
You dipped your head into the crook of his neck and sighed.  
He shivered at the feeling of your breath.  
You were right at his ear.  
  
  


_"Hmm?"_

  
  
You nibbled lightly at the skin of his neck as his hands finally began to roam your naked body. Large arms wrapped around your upper back and waist as he flipped your positions, pushing you into the bed sheets.  
  
His hands pressed into the bed by your head, supporting his weight. His eyes wandered, taking in everything that he had missed out on for the past few months.  
You reached and pushed away the hair from his forehead, the hand going to rest behind his neck to pull him closer to you.  
He rested on one elbow, freeing the other hand to caress the skin over your hips as he lowered his thighs to lay between your legs.  
  
His body heat, his heady scent, his gaze, his touch...  
You closed your eyes and sighed.  
You were getting consumed, nearly drowning in the overriding of your senses by everything Aomine.  
And then he spoke.  
  
  


**"I'm..."**

  
  
Your eyes opened as soon as he began. Your teeth latched onto his bottom lip, teasing him to give into you.  
  
  
And he did.  
  
  
His lips pressed against yours as his hands felt along the length of your body. Strong, firm hands pushed insistently on the insides of your thighs, spreading your legs.  
You linked your arms around his neck as you deepened the kiss.  
  
When you locked your ankles around his back, Aomine pulled away from you, breathing heavily.  
  
  


**"Are...are you sure you..."**

****

****

_"Yes."_

  
  
He looked surprised at your quick response but couldn't dwell on it longer. Or rather he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
Not when you were kissing him so passionately.  
Not when your hands were in his hair, pulling it so needily.  
Not when his tip brushed against your wet entrance.

**'Don't mess this up, Daiki. Maybe she's decided to give us another chance after we messed up...'**

****  
  
You gasped softly as he slowly filled you. Taking his time to make sure you felt every inch of him.  
This.  
You had missed this.  
But no, it wasn't the same situation.  
  
As he bottomed out, he rested his head on your shoulder; his body shaking with just how much he wanted to pick up the pace and give you the fucking you deserved.  
  
You took in a deep breath as you adjusted to the intrusion.  
Both physically and emotionally.  
  
He had hurt you and you would not take the high road and just forgive him.  
In your time away from him, you had learnt a few tricks and skills.  
The kind that could bring a man to his knees.  
  
He kissed the skin beneath your ear and you could have sworn you felt him mouth...  
  
  


**"I'm sorry."**

  
  
Then again, it may have just been your imagination because the next moment, he was already pulling out of you and pushing back in, setting a powerful rythmn with your cries spurring him on.  
  
  


_'You're not sorry yet Aomine.'_

  
  
The two of you were perfect together. Or so you thought.  
And then he hurt you.  
And that was the kind of pain that not only scarred and stuck with you, but it also changed you.  
  
And you couldn't wait to show him just how much pain you could give back.  
  
Previously, he had dubbed you his _angel_ , his leading light in life.  
Well then, he was about to learn that...  
  
  


**Angels could be bad.**

  
  
Your nails dug into his back, leaving angry lines in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
